


You Deserve The World

by CaptivePrincess



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptivePrincess/pseuds/CaptivePrincess
Summary: Akira gets his pancake-loving boyfriend a present for his 18th birthday,but he doesn't really believe he's earned a present.





	You Deserve The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so give me nice feedback please!

Birthdays. What's the point of them? People always celebrate their birthdays with large parties and cakes,but Akechi hasn't even acknowledged his birthday in years. What was the point of celebrating another year he had to taint the world with his presence?   
Akira,however,was very excited for this day. He all but ran around the underground mall a week prior, searching for the perfect gift for his perfect boyfriend.   
He made Ryuji and Futaba help him decorate LeBlanc and sent Akechi a quick message to convince him to come over.  
When he entered LeBlanc,the lights were off and all he could make out was some colorful streamers on the door. Oh,this had better not be...  
"Surprise!" Akira jumped up from behind the counter and threw confetti in the air. "Happy birthday!"  
Akechi froze,a disgusted look on his face. He picked pieces of candy-colored paper out of his hair and turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Akira grabbed his wrist. "I know you aren't one for parties and stuff,but I wanted to make this special because it's your first birthday as my boyfriend..."  
Akechi sighed and turned back around.   
"Very well." He forced a smile. "What else do you have planned?"  
"Sit right here and eat the cake I bought while I get your present." Akira ran upstairs.   
Present? Akechi thought. He spent money on me?  
He took a deep breath to calm down and looked at the simple cake on the table. Might as well eat it.  
Akira returned,his hands clutched behind his back. He held one hand up,revealing a beautiful golden necklace.  
Akechi gasped and ran his fingers over the gold chain leading down to a radiant crimson jewel in the shape of a heart.   
"I... I can't take this." He stood.   
Akira looked shocked and a bit hurt and Akechi mentally kicked himself for that.  
"I have to go." He went to the door,but Akira quickly stood between him and his means of escape.   
"Before you go,tell me why you obviously hate me."  
Oh no.  
That wasn't Akechi's intention at all. He was so dumb that he couldn't even distance himself from others without them getting hurt. He-  
"Akechi." Akira crossed his arms.  
"I don't hate you." He said shakily, his cool facade crumbling.   
"Then why?" Akira asked. "Why is that every time I want to show you how much I love you,you disappear?"  
"You..." Akechi looked at Akira wide eyed. "You love me?"  
"More than anything." Akira wrapped his arms around Akechi's neck,pulling him close. "You doubted me?"  
"This is a mistake." Akechi tried to pull away. "I don't deserve this."  
"There it is." Akira huffed. "You still think we hate you-"   
"You should!" He yelled. "I hurt you and your friends! I-I tried to kill you!"   
"And I'm leaving that in the past!" Akira cried. "Don't you get it? I don't give a shit what you've done. What matters is what you do from now on."  
"You-You mean that?" Akechi tried to blink back tears.   
"I will tell you everyday if I have to." Akira ran his fingers through his boyfriend's brown hair. "I love you."  
Akechi sobbed into Akira's shoulder,whimpering "im sorry" and "please don't leave me alone" every few minutes until he was just sitting on the floor of LeBlanc, quietly sniffling.  
Akira got tissues for him and helped him up.  
"The last train left ten minutes ago,so it looks like you have to stay here with me." He smiled.  
Akechi pulled him into a tight hug,whispering "I love you too" in a hoarse voice.  
Akira smiled and snuggled into his chest.   
"Happy birthday,sweetheart. You deserve the whole world and I'm going to give it to you."


End file.
